


The F Word

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Negan and the reader make a bet and the winner gets whatever they want.





	The F Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. Nothing more. This was another request that I was given a while back, but it took me quite some time to get done. I was given some NSFW prompt requests and decided to mix a few of them together into one story. I'm not usually someone who writes anal all that much, so I'm sorry if this is completely uncomfortable to read. 
> 
> NSFW Prompts: “Mmm yeah, eat my pussy just like that.” “Fuck yeah, baby, choke on my cock.” “Please, fuck my ass.”

“You are greedy,” Negan’s voice pressed in behind you as you counted out the win you had after your most recent game of poker with the rest of The Saviors. A wicked smirk pressed in over your lips as Negan moved into your room and closed the door behind him. Negan set Lucille down in the corner of the room before moving over toward your bed and dramatically dropping to the bottom of it. “You don’t even smoke those, so why are you so damn competitive?”

“It gives me an upper hand,” you answered with a proud smile, finishing up counting the cigarettes that you had won during the game. “I realize I cleaned you out Negan, but…I mean a little competition never hurt, right?”

“Is it competition when you are always winning?” Negan frowned, his hazel eyes searching yours for a moment as he shook his head. His right eyebrow perked up and you found yourself amused. Since you had become a Savior at The Sanctuary, you were always able to win the poker games. You were good at picking up on people’s bullshit. Their faces always gave it away and it was easy for you to win at those kind of games. Everyone had something that gave their hand away and Negan was clearly frustrated by your talent. “Tell me your secret.”

“It’s learning your expressions,” you watched Negan reached out to grab for one of the cigarettes and you smacked his hand away. “Oh sweetheart, you have to earn those.”

“I am the person in charge. Everything belongs to me anyways, I don’t have to do a damn thing,” Negan snarled, his lip curling in an expression of displeasure when you snatched the cigarette back from him. “You have a set of balls on you…you know that?”

“Maybe just work on your poker face Negan. You’re dimples give you away,” you insisted with a wink and moved the pile of cigarettes that you had on to the other side of the bed away from Negan. Negan leaned back and curled his arm around the back of his neck while watching you closely. “They are gorgeous, but they let me know when you are bullshitting.”

“I see,” Negan slurred, his hazel eyes shifting as he stared out at you. “So for me to get one of those cigarettes, I have to earn it…huh?”

“Oh yeah,” you nodded proudly watching him rise up on his elbows to stare out at you. “I worked hard for these things. I may not smoke them, but they are gold here to get people to do what I want for me.”

“Fuck, you fit right in here…don’t you?” Negan rolled onto his side closer to you. The lack of personal space between the two of you made a breath catch in the back of your throat. Negan’s hand slid up and over your side making you look down as his rough fingers slipped up under your shirt. Usually you and Negan had playful banter together, but that was really it. You understood that you were a Savior and not a wife, but it never hurt to flirt. Negan’s fingertips traced up and over your torso to right below your breast, tracing the flesh slowly. It caused a chill to fill your body as your lips parted. A cocky smile spread over Negan’s features as he dragged his tongue out over his bottom lip. “How about a kiss?”

“A kiss? Why would I want that?” you nervously retorted and thick laugh fell from Negan’s throat. His right eyebrow perked up and his hand slid back down from underneath your shirt. Negan shrugged and placed a smaller distance between the two of you.

“Because you are so fucking attracted to me it hurts,” Negan mused with a slur. Your heart hammered in your chest as you swallowed down hard. Of course you were attracted to Negan, very much so, but you never saw anything coming from it. “I have you trembling just by touching you just now…”

“You wish,” you lied, reaching up to push your fingertips into the center of his chest making him laugh. You tried to place a greater distance between the two of you, but Negan seemed to get closer. “Negan…”

“Fuck, stop fighting it,” Negan crawled in over you, his words coming out slow. His eyes were hooked on yours, his body hovering just nearly over you and you could feel his warm breath pressing in over your lips. “Fucking hell honey, I like that you have the talent to back up your cocky ass attitude. Always making bets and fucking winning…”

“You use that word too much,” you whispered, reaching up to brace your hand over the center of his chest to keep far enough back. “I don’t think you could go a day without saying that word.”

“Wanna bet?” Negan smirked and a moment later you felt him adjusting himself over you, forcing your thighs apart so he could lay in over you. His hands grabbed your wrists and forced them to the bed above your head.

Gulping down, you felt Negan rub himself up against you making an involuntary purr escape your lips and a proud smile followed over his lips. Negan lowered himself down over you and his lips just barely skimmed over yours. It caused you to release a trembling breath and Negan’s fingers tightened around your wrists to keep you in place. Gradually, his mouth descended over yours teasing over the flesh carefully. It was as if he was testing the waters to make sure you were okay with it, but when you leaned up into the kiss to deepen it, Negan let out an amused sound before continuing to kiss you. His lips meshed with yours again and again while his hips softly bucked up against you.

A moan fell from your lips, causing them to part enough for Negan to push his tongue between your lips and caress it against yours. Eagerly kissing him back, you could feel the kiss getting sloppier and rougher with each passing second. The two of you were fighting for some kind of dominance in the kiss. Negan growled and bit softly at your bottom lip before pulling away slightly. You tried to arch up to kiss him again, but he hushed you and with a wicked smirk released your wrists. Negan stood up from the bed and reached for one of the cigarettes before moving across your room to drop down on the leather couch.

“What the fuck?” you blurt out seeing Negan pulling his lighter from his pants to light up the cigarette. His eyebrows perked up and you could feel your heart pounding away in your chest. “Why’d you stop?”

“Fuck, I said one kiss for one cigarette and that was one hell of a kiss if I do say so myself,” Negan winked, taking a long puff of the cigarette before pulling it from his lips. You slowly sat up on the edge of the bed and you glared out at him, hearing his laugh fill the air as he exhaled the smoke. “How wet is your pussy right now? I bet you are fucking soaked, aren’t you?”

“You are an asshole,” you snapped and could see Negan nod before inhaling from the cigarette again. A wince fell from his lips when he exhaled and leaned forward on the couch.

“I am,” he agreed with a laugh and propped his feet up on the coffee table. “I bet you are though, aren’t you?”

“Don’t mock me. You’re dick is fucking hard, I can see it from here,” you pointed out and Negan looked down toward the tent in his pants and he let out an amused breath before nodding. “You’re just a fucking asshole.”

“Make it five cigarettes and we can finish what we started,” Negan winked and you let out a disgusted noise. You stood up from the bed and grabbed what you had won before tossing them into one of the drawers that were in the nightstand beside your bed. “Oh come on…don’t be offended. We both want to fuck.”

You were furious with Negan. This was all a joke to him and you could feel your blood boiling, “How about a bet?”

“A bet?” Negan sounded impressed as you looked over your shoulder at him and you had his full attention. “What kind of bet?”

“You go a whole day without saying the word fuck…” you began and Negan’s eyes got big, a smirk pressing in over his lips as you stepped in closer to the couch. “I don’t think you can do it.”

“And what do I get when I win?” Negan grunted, his eyes getting suddenly serious as he stared up at you. He gritted his teeth together and a laugh fell from your lips at how cocky he was.

“Whatever you want?” you answered back and Negan let out a dramatic sigh, dropping his feet down to the ground. Negan finished off his cigarette before standing up. He lessened the distance between the two of you and stared down at you. Negan towered over you, but you didn’t find it intimidating. You never backed down from Negan.

“You just made a big mistake,” Negan tisked and looked you over with a serious expression. “You can shadow me all day tomorrow and when I win…I get a blowjob and I get to have that sweet little ass of yours.”

“What?” you snickered seeing Negan’s serious expression before you and you watched him lick over his lips. “Are you saying…”

“I get to fuck you in the ass,” Negan nodded, his eyebrows bouncing up as he spoke and a sheepish smile pressed over his lips. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. Of course I would prepare you for it, not just go straight in dry. I’m an asshole, but I’m not a monster.”

Gulping down uneasily, you nodded and stepped back and away from him, “okay.”

“Alright,” he almost boasted, doing his Negan lean that he was known for doing. “And you? What is it you want if you win? Not that you will because you fucking won’t, but I don’t want to make you feel completely bad about all of this.”

“You are such a bastard,” you huffed and Negan’s dimples sucked in when another laugh fell from his lips. “You make me a nice dinner, you go down on me and then we have sex…the regular way…”

“So it’s a win-win either way. Tomorrow night we’ll be fucking…” Negan stepped forward, reaching out to grasp at your sides to pull you closer to him. You felt your body heat up at the mere closeness of him and his index finger curled under your jaw to urge you to look up at him. “You better start working on relaxing for me…because tomorrow…”

Negan reached around you to firmly smack over your bottom making a wince fall from your lips, but it caused you to fall in closer to his chest, “This ass…is mine.”

“You aren’t going to win,” you insisted with a firm shake of your head. “We’re starting it right now Negan and I’m going to be on you like glue. I bet you even say the word in your sleep…”

“Well alright then,” Negan shrugged and his lips perked up into a bright smile. “Are we sleeping in your room tonight…or mine?”

* * *

  
“We’re already past the twelve hour mark you know,” Negan’s voice pressed in behind you, his words coming out in a tight whisper as you bit down firmly on your bottom lip. You were out in the yard with Negan, helping after one of the groups came back with more supplies to unpack. You had been within range of Negan completely for over the last twelve hours and he was one hundred percent right. Not once had he said the word. Negan’s palm cautiously slid in over your bottom giving it a firm squeeze before humming to himself. “So has anyone even been in there…or will I be your first? I bet I’ll be the first…”

“You’re going to slip up,” you shook your head, feeling his palm sliding further down your bottom before sliding it between your thighs. A shudder pressed in over your body when Negan’s lips pressed in behind your ear, teasing the sensitive flesh with a flick of his warm tongue. “It will happen.”

“Hasn’t yet,” Negan reminded you with a laugh, his warm breath causing you to shake with the chill that it caused against your skin. “I think this time you got yourself into a bet that you aren’t going to win. You should have thought about the outcome…”

Gulping down uneasily, you heard the sound of something crashing not far in the distance and it caused Negan to lift his head up. Following Negan out toward the trucks, you saw Simon and Dwight desperately trying to pick up some of the food that had spilled out. Looking to Negan, you saw his face turning a bright shade of red.

“What the f…” Negan’s began with his voice raised, the veins in his neck bulging somewhat, but when he noticed that he was about to spill the word out of his mouth, he stopped himself. Negan bit into his bottom lip and your eyebrow perked up, realizing that he stopped himself before he could say it. “What were you guys thinking? Be more careful! This was a stupid, rookie mistake!”

Negan kicked at one of the boxes that had food spill out of it and onto the ground. Negan grumbled something to himself and you followed him toward the loading dock area of The Sanctuary. Negan was pacing and biting down on his cheeks as you laughed.

“Oh, it’s on the verge of coming out,” you nodded and Negan looked to you, his jaw was clenched and he shook his head slowly.

“I am very competitive and I don’t like to lose,” Negan informed you with a snort before stepping forward. “You made a mistake in making this bet with me and you are going to realize that soon enough.”

Throughout the rest of the day, Negan had made a few close calls, but for the most part kept himself from saying the word that you had assumed he would blurt out at some point. Toward the end of the night you could feel yourself sulking. You didn’t think that Negan would actually be able to hold out so the idea of sleeping with Negan in that way never really affected you because you never actually believed that Negan would win.

You were in Negan’s bedroom while he talked to some of the other Saviors right at the door. You were sitting on his couch and could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. Negan was going to win the bet and you could tell. When Negan was done talking to the men, he closed the door behind him. You gulped down and looked up at him as you watched him walking over toward where you were sitting on his couch. Slowly Negan began to pull off his leather jacket and you watched him smirk when your eyes looked him over.

Negan tossed the jacket onto the couch beside you and you gulped down heavily when he began to pull the scarf from around his neck. He tossed that onto the bed and then pulled his leather glove from his hand.

“We’ve got about fifteen minutes left and it will be a whole twenty four hours without me saying the word,” Negan informed you with an amused sound and you looked up at him with blushed over cheeks. Your body was hot and nervous as Negan reached down to the front of his pants to squeeze over his body. “I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

“About the bet…” you began watching Negan motion you to wait as he headed over toward his bed. Negan pulled open the drawer in the nightstand and you gulped down when you saw him setting a small bottle of lubrication on the bed as well before returning to stand before you. “I just…”

“Thought you would win?” Negan retorted with a wicked look in his eyes and he shook his head slowly. “I’m a force to be reckoned with Y/N.”

“I just…you know I’m wildly attracted to you,” you whispered and Negan nodded, his hazel eyes glossed over with amusement as he stepped in before you. “I always have been…”

“And I feel the same way about you darlin’,” Negan answered with a sigh, lowering down so that he was kneeling before you. His hands reached out to caress over your thighs, squeezing over them carefully. “We could have been screwing for a very long time if you would have just made it clear that’s what you wanted.”

“It’s just that…” you started and Negan hushed you, his thick eyebrows perking up when he saw your nervousness about the whole thing.

“I will not hurt you,” Negan promised with a slur, his eyes narrowing out at you as he clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. “You are scared, but you have got nothing to be scared of. I promise you, it may be uncomfortable at first, but I’m gonna make you feel real good.”

You lowered your head and let out an unsure sound, but Negan reached out to curl his fingertip in underneath your jaw, “You don’t want to go back on your word, do you? I mean around here, that’s all you have and if you go back on your word, then why should anyone here owe you anything when it comes to the other bets you do?”

Nodding, you gulped heavily when Negan stood from the ground. Negan reached for the bottom of his white t-shirt, slowly lifting it up his body to let your eyes linger over the exposed parts of his lean torso. When he got the material over his head and dropped it to the ground, he reached out to grab your hands and urge them up toward his body. Sliding your palms over the skin and tracing your fingertips throughout the thick hair covering his body, you felt your throat go dry. Negan was perfect. His long, slender torso caused you to get hot to your very core. The tattoos that covered his body enhanced the image of him completely to you as Negan reached out to urge you closer to the edge of the couch.

Negan licked his lips and nodded toward his abdomen giving you the hint that he wanted you closer to him. Tipping in, you began to press soft kisses over his flesh, teasing the skin with your wet kisses. Negan’s head tipped back, a groan falling from his lips as you continued to kiss over the area just below his navel.

“Good girl,” Negan released your head for a moment, reaching down to slowly start to pull his belt apart. He pulled the leather material from the loops before tossing the belt onto the bed. Negan’s hands grabbed a hold of yours and urged you to grab the top of his pants. “Give daddy what he earned…”

“You still have ten more minutes,” you reminded him and he shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip. “You really are a cocky son of a bitch.”

“I am, in many ways, but I can guarantee the f word is not coming out of my mouth in those next ten minutes,” Negan winked and you felt your cheeks blushing over as you started pulling apart his pants before tugging down the zipper. Negan helped you urge the material of his pants down his legs before he reached down to squeeze firmly as his cock through his red boxer briefs. “I have been looking forward to that beautiful mouth of yours all day.”

Your throat went dry, staring at Negan palming over the large bulge above the material of his boxer briefs. Nervously reaching out, you urged Negan’s hand away from his body and felt it sliding in over the side of your face. His rough fingertips traced over your face while you tipped in closer to kiss the area right above the material of his boxer briefs. Negan gulped loud enough for you to hear and you lifted your hand up to palm softly over the material of his boxer briefs. Lowering your kisses down over the material, your mouth centered in over the bulge and you looked up to see him tip his head back, a small grunt escaping his throat.

Pulling back you licked over your lips as you reached for the material of his boxer briefs, pulling them down slowly. Dragging out the motions, you tugged at the material just enough for Negan’s hard cock to spring free from the material it was prisoned behind. Your throat went dry at the sight of his body. Negan lowered his head to watch you as you reached out to wrap your palm around his thick length. A pleasured hum fell from Negan’s throat as you started to slowly pump your hand over his cock.

“Better start working on the first part of what we agreed to with the bet,” Negan urged you, sliding his fingertips into your hair. He grasped at your hair and pulled you closer to his erection making you gulp down heavily. Negan grabbed a firm hold of his body in his free hand and led it toward your lips. The smooth, velvety head slid in over your bottom lip and you flicked your tongue out to tease the flesh with a quick slip of your tongue. “It’ll be nice to see you make good use of that big mouth of yours…”

“Fuck you…” you grumbled, hearing Negan laugh with your response and you could feel his fingertips gripping harder onto your hair. Parting your lips, you softly suctioned at the tip of his cock hearing him let out a tense breath that sounded a bit more frustrated than excited. A smirk snuck in over the corners of your lips at the realization of how impatient he was. Swirling your tongue softly around the tip of his cock, you continued to tease and flick the skin with your short caresses.

“Alright,” Negan snorted, pulling you away enough from his body so that he could pump his body in his hand a few times. Looking up, you could see that Negan’s jaw was clenched, the muscle twitching as he stared down at you. His eyes were serious as his thick eyebrows perked up in an expecting glance. “Get to work.”

“Yes sir,” you slurred, parting your mouth enough to finally take the tip of his cock into your mouth. Negan’s hips bounced up toward the warmth of your mouth making a surprised breath fall from your lips. Negan’s hand in your hair controlled the movement of your mouth over the first few inches of him while your tongue slid out against the sensitive flesh. The wet sounds fell from your mouth and a warmth began to pool at your core hearing the sounds that Negan was making as your head bobbed over his length. Pulling back, you licked over your lips and looked up at Negan. His chest was rising and falling heavily while he stared down at you. “You taste so good…”

“Oh yeah?” Negan’s brow perked up in interest when you wrapped your palm tighter around the base of his erection. You slid your tongue out and over the slit at the tip of his cock tasting the precum against your tongue. You purred against the movement and felt Negan’s cock pulsating in your hand.

Teasing him with a few more flicks of your tongue, you could hear him whimper when your tongue dragged under the tip of his cock. His hips bounced forward, his cock seeming to twitch in excitement when you licked your lips. This part may be your favorite of what was going to happen tonight. Negan standing before you, shaking because of what you were doing for him. That was definitely something you weren’t about to forget.

Wrapping your lips around his body, you took him further back into your throat than you had done before making a thick groan fall from his lips, “Fuck yes.”

Pulling away from Negan’s body with a slurp, your eyebrow perked up at him and Negan let out a small laugh. Negan nodded toward the clock to show that it was a minute after the time you originally made the bet and Negan had definitely won.

“Don’t get too excited sweetheart,” Negan’s fingers fisted into your hair, urging you to take him further back into your throat before urging you to bob your head faster up and over his length. Negan grunted as you slid your hand to his hips to brace yourself. Your nails bit into the flesh while he forced you further down his length.

“Fuck yeah, baby, choke on my cock,” Negan grumbled when he forced a large amount of his body down your throat making you let out a choking sound. Squeezing harder at his hips, you felt him keeping you there for a moment before releasing you. Pulling away, you took in a long gasp of hair and felt dampness at the corner of your eyes. Negan’s fingers brushed your hair away from your face and urged you back toward his saliva covered cock. “Be a good girl…”

Your lips parted for him when he urged you back over him. Sliding your right hand to his cock, you started caressing up and over his length while you bobbed quickly over his body making him hiss out. You sucked harder at his body, feeling him getting wobbly on his legs. You tried relaxing your throat for him, taking him as far back as you could while also caressing firmly at his body.

“Shit…stop,” Negan’s hips bucked forward, his hand softly pulling at your hair. Negan whimpered when you quickened your motions over him and he clutched tightly at your hair. “St…”

Negan’s deep breaths filled the air when his hips bucked up toward you and you felt the first strand of his cum hitting the back of your throat. His breathing was labored and his moans filled the air while you tried swallowing down his release.

“Fuck…” Negan grumbled, his cock twitching in your mouth before you pulled away and licked at the tip of his cock. Negan’s lower abdomen was still flexing from his release and he gave you a side eye expression. “I know what you are fucking doing…”

Negan reached down to grab a tight hold of your arm, swiftly nudging you over toward the bed and you hit it with a small grunt. Negan turned you over so that he could start opening the button in your pants and shook his head.

“You’re a good little cock sucker and I give you props for that shit. You swallowed that shit down, no questions asked,” Negan boasted proudly, tugging the material of your pants down your body before throwing them aside. “But just because I came once doesn’t mean I’m not going to be hard again by the time I get that tight little ass of yours prepared for me…”

“Negan,” you gasped feeling him urge you up enough to pull the rest of your clothing from your body in a haste. Once he was done, he got up to his knees and looked over your body in a hungry gaze. His tongue dragged out over his bottom lip and he growled out.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Negan muttered before lowering down in over you. His lips pressed wet kisses over your collarbone and toward the curve of your neck making you let out a long sigh. When his teeth nipped at your skin, you reached up to wrap your arms around his shoulders. “I’m gonna make you feel real good baby and I’m such a nice fucking guy that I’m going to give you part of what you asked for if you would have won…”

“Oh yeah?” you breathed out, watching Negan lift his head and smile out at you with his wolfish grin. “What a gentleman…”

“Oh yes I fucking am,” Negan snorted before you lifted up to meet his lips in a kiss. It was messy and rough as you parted your lips to allow his tongue an invitation to your mouth. Negan grunted when he tasted himself against your lips. Tugging roughly at his hair made him growl as he reached down to push your thighs further apart. “I hope you know from this moment on…you are fucking mine. Right?”

Nodding, you felt Negan reach out to wrap his hand firmly around the base of your neck and you winced out, “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” you answered with a whine, your hips arching up toward him. Your body was clearly eager for attention from him as he got up to his knees. Making room for himself, he reached for your thighs and pulled you in closer to him when he got comfortable between them. “Negan…”

“Rest your head back and fucking enjoy,” Negan ordered, his eyes lifting up to meet yours and you nodded, obeying to what he said. Negan pulled you closer to him and you could feel the warmth of his breath pressing in over your body.

A chill filled your body when the roughness of Negan’s short beard pressed in over your inner thigh making you tip your head back while his lips teased over your flesh. His tongue flicked small lines over your skin before sliding up to focus on the damp heat between your thighs. Negan’s hand forcefully braced your thighs further apart making you whimper out with the movement. Small trembles filled your body when his rough fingertips slid up the length of your sex before centering in over your clitoris to tease it in circular motions.

“So wet for me already,” Negan growled before leaning in and circling your flesh with tongue. Soon enough, he had your thighs gripped heavily while he switched up between flicking his tongue, slurping and sucking over your flesh. It wasn’t long before Negan had you shaking before him, clutching tightly to his hair while his mouth worked its magic over your body. Negan pulled away with a wet sound and looked up at you with a wicked look in his eye. “Talk dirty to me baby…”

“Dirty?” you breathed out seeing him nod and you let out a cry when he went back to what he was doing. Biting into your bottom lip, you threw your head back and let out a mewl at the sensations his tongue was drawing out from within you. “Fuck that’s good Negan. Mmm yeah, eat my pussy just like that. Please, keep going…”

Tugging roughly on his hair, you felt a tingling in the pit of your stomach and your heart began to hammer inside of your chest. Throwing your head back, your eyes slammed shut and you could feel Negan getting you to your first orgasm making your body shudder and shake against his movements.

“Good girl,” Negan praised you as he got up on his knees and reached up to wipe at his bottom lip. Your body was still shaking, taking its time to calm down after the high that Negan had gotten you to. “Time to get on your knees for me.”

Negan snapped his fingers and you gulped down heavily, nodding when you got to your knees. Negan moved the pillows for you and you felt him pushing at your shoulders to get you to lower down before reaching for your bottom to pull it up closer to him.

“I never…I never thought this would be the way we first slept together,” you stammered feeling Negan’s hardened length brushing against the back of your thigh. Negan’s breathing was heavy and you could feel your heart still pounding inside of your chest.

“We have all the time in the world to do whatever it is you want, but tonight it’s about the bet,” Negan pointed out, his lips pressing in over your shoulder as he spoke. “I promise next time we’ll do it whatever way you want.”

Your body jumped forward when the sound of Negan spitting was heard and you felt the warmth of it sliding between your cheeks. Gulping down, your head lowered and you tried to get comfortable feeling Negan’s fingers sliding up and over the pucker of your tight body.

“Alright, I think we’re set,” Negan muttered and you shifted uneasily, trying to pull your body up as Negan laughed. “I’m just kidding…kidding. I told you I would prepare you…relax.”

Negan’s fingers teased and prodded at the tight hole making you whimper when he finally managed to push his fingers through the tight ring of muscle. It was uncomfortable and made you grasp tightly onto the pillows when Negan’s groan filled the air.

“Goddamn,” Negan pulled his fingers from your body and reached out for the lubrication that was beside you on the bed. You heard him pop the lid and gasped when the cool liquid slid over your skin. Before you knew it, Negan’s fingers were back inside of your tight canal, working on coating it for him and trying to get the muscles to relax. “Fuck you’re tight…”

Nodding, you squeezed your hands further into the pillow knowing that at the moment, the sensation was so foreign that you weren’t sure this was something you were actually going to like. Negan moved behind you and you heard him reaching for the bottle again. Looking over your shoulder you saw him pouring a generous amount into his hand before coating it over solid erection. Negan noticed your nervous eyes staring back at him and he gave you a sideways glance.

“You don’t listen very well,” Negan reached out for his red scarf that was beside you on the bed. Grabbing a hold of it, he wrapped it around your eyes, making you let out a nervous sound when he did it. “Now just focus on relaxing…okay?”

Nodding, you felt Negan’s hands caressing over your shoulders, down the small of your back and toward your bottom. Negan firmly spanked over your bottom a few times making you whimper out with the force before getting more comfortable before him.

Negan’s fingers continued to move in and out of your body trying to get your body more relaxed for him before you felt him pulling his fingers away. You clung tightly to the pillow and felt your body tightening up when you felt the head of his cock pressing at your tight opening.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you in the ass,” Negan slurred, his mouth pressing in over the side of your neck as you felt his body pressed in against yours. “Say it.”

“Please, fuck my ass…” you repeated what he wanted to hear and you felt Negan smile against your skin.

“Now relax,” Negan caressed his palms over your bottom, before pressing your cheeks further apart. The scarf around your eyes didn’t help at all. In fact, you were more nervous with it around your eyes. You felt everything now and in such great detail. Negan’s length pressed harder at your tight opening, making an uncomfortable breath fill the air when he managed to get the tip of his body inside of you. “Shit…”

Trying to breathe in slowly, you felt Negan pressing forward a little bit more before reaching around you to connect his fingertips with your clitoris making your hips bounced forward toward his touch. Negan’s heavy breaths were felt against the side of your neck while he kissed softly at your flesh. At first, his movements were slow, his hips slowly pushing forward and slowly drawing back out. You felt everything and the sensation of him caressing your sensitive bundle of nerves also aided in you relaxing a bit more. You felt full and it was a sensation you weren’t used to, but the longer that Negan moved, the more your body opened up to it.

“Good girl,” Negan muttered where you started rocking your hips back into his thrusts. “You feel so fucking good baby…”

“So do you,” you panted and felt Negan urging your jaw to him so he could kiss you. The smacking sounds of his hips hitting your bottom again and again filled the air and you clutched tightly to your pillow. “Harder.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Negan insisted and you could feel his fingers quickening over your sensitive flesh while his hips began to smack up against you over and over again. Whines started to fall from your lips when you focused on the sensation of the ridges of Negan’s body filling yours. “Fuck…fuck…”

Crying out his name, you felt his caress getting rougher and harder. After a few more pumps of his cock inside of you, you felt your body shuddering and shaking, reaching an orgasm that you never thought you would reach in this position. Negan groans filtered through the air as it was clear that he was close as well. The forcefulness of his thrusts slowed down as you heard him grunting in your ear when the twitching of his cock was felt inside of you. A warmth filled your body when Negan’s hips started to slow and halter. Negan’s body fell in over you and you could hear his panting filling the air around you.

“Fuck me…” Negan pulled his body slowly from yours and fell to the bed beside you. You reached up to unravel the scarf from your eyes and crawled in over Negan’s sweaty chest to rest with him. “Next time…we can do whatever you want, but you did so good baby and I’m oh so proud of you.”


End file.
